


Teach Me A Dance

by charlesdk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe teaches Finn how to dance - three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick 1k fic, but then... I don't know what happened.  
> Anyway, first time writing stormpilot so yay! *pops confetti*

**\-- LESSON 1**

 

Capturing his bottom lip between his front teeth, Poe reached up and tightened a bolt on the underside of his x-wing. He was greasy and sweaty, hadn’t even changed out of his flight suit yet. He had only bothered getting half out of it, the white tank top he wore underneath clinging to his sweaty skin.

The sooner he could finish fixing up his x-wing, the sooner he could shower and go to bed.

BB-8 beeped where it was seated to the side, recharging. The beep was loud on the otherwise nearly dead silent landing spot on D’Qar, and it only startled Poe a little bit. Much to BB’s amusement, it would seem.

“Play the next one, BB, I’m not done yet,” he replied to the droid’s question and send it a smile, before he returned to fixing the ship. And a moment later, the calm and slow music started playing from BB-8’s speaker again.

The smile Poe had send BB-8 stayed put on his lips, only grew wider as he continued working on the ship. And maybe he hummed along to the music filling his part of the landing spot, but that wouldn’t surprised anyone.

Poe Dameron was musical, everyone on base knew that by now. At least he wasn’t singing.

Yet.

A few minutes into the song, Poe found himself swaying a little in place, his eyes locked on the bolt he was screwing back in place. And a few minutes after that, just before he opened his mouth to sing along to the song, BB beeped over the music, announcing a certain ex-stormtrooper’s presence.

With a smile already growing on his lips, Poe dropped his arms and turned around to face Finn. “Nice to see you on your feet, buddy,” he greeted him, putting the hydrospanner in his hand down for a moment.

“Good to be on my feet,” Finn said back and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Poe suspected those pants belonged to someone on his squadron, since Finn had been given all kinds of clothes from most of the base after waking up and recovering from his injury. He didn’t have much of his own, after all.

But Poe was absolutely positive that the shirt Finn was wearing was his. He didn’t need to guess. It suited him, as did the jacket still being sewed back together.

“I like the music,” Finn said with a quick bop of his head, interrupting Poe’s wandering thoughts.

“Yeah?” Poe smiled, the smile soft and warm. “General Organa gave me the file with it.” He remembered having asked her, and she had looked excited when she handed it to him. He had spend hours upon hours learning the songs, and now he would occasionally hum them, sometimes even sing them, and Leia would join when she heard.

“Apparently it’s from her home planet,” he continued, his smile going softer. “BB likes it too, but it’s a terrible dance partner.” That got an offended beep from the droid, and Poe chuckled. “Do I need to remind you of last time we danced? You rolled over my toes, BB.”

BB-8 looked like it wanted to argue, but it only made a short beep before it fell silent.

Finn, however, laughed, and Poe turned his attention back to him. “I could be your dance partner,” Finn suggested with a casual shrug. He then quickly lowered his gaze to the ground and he almost looked nervous. Or maybe embarrassed. “But... I don’t really know how to dance. Not to something this slow, anyway.”

“I’ll teach you,” Poe said without missing a beat, and before he could even think it over. Not that he needed to, because it sounded like an amazing idea to him.

And apparently Finn thought it was a good idea too, because suddenly there was a bright smile on his lips. A smile that did funny things to Poe’s stomach and made his heart pound.

It had been a while since he had a crush, and Finn... Well, Finn was pretty much perfect. Who could blame him?

“Really?” Poe nodded, and Finn’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”

“Awesome.” Poe wiped his greasy hands down the pants of his flight suit and stepped closer.

Finn’s smile dropped and a nervous look took its place. “Woah, you mean right now?”

“Yes, right now. Unless you’ve got other plans?” Poe offered him a smile as he held out his slightly less greasy hand. “And if you don’t mind that I’m greasy and sweaty too, of course.”

“No, that’s fine, uh..” Finn paused, looking nervous, but he reached out and slipped his hand into Poe’s anyway. “Just- I might step on your toes.”

Poe laughed and closed his hand around Finn’s, pulling him closer. “If I can handle having a droid roll over them,” BB-8 made a disapproving noise and Poe chuckled in return, “then I can handle you.”

“Besides,” he continued and placed his other hand on Finn’s hip, “you’ve got an amazing teacher, and I’m wearing boots. It won’t hurt.”

Finn nodded, looking less nervous and more determined now. “Okay.” He paused for a second, then raised his free hand, giving Poe a questioning look. “Where do I put this?”

“On my shoulder,” Poe said, lifting the shoulder he meant. “Or my arm, if you’re more comfortable with that. We can switch positions after I’ve taught you a few steps.”

“Right, okay.”

Finn’s hand moved to Poe’s shoulder, and Poe smiled widely at him. “BB, turn the music up, please. Finn, just follow my lead. Don’t think too much about it.”

The music became louder after BB-8′s beep of encouragement that Finn didn’t understand and Poe smiled at, and Poe started moving them around next to the x-wing.

For the first full minute, Finn’s eyes were locked down on their feet, and it wasn’t until Poe brought the hand previously on his hip to under his chin, that Finn looked at him again.

“Just look at me,” Poe said, his smile still soft. “I’ll lead you, don’t worry. You’re doing just fine.”

They danced, slowly and carefully, Poe giving Finn encouragements and praises when he did something right, Finn only stepped on Poe’s toes twice which got both of them laughing.

They slow danced for several minutes, BB-8 playing the next song when the first ended, before Poe grinned and asked, “are you up for a spin?”

Finn looked at him and grinned back, more relaxed now that he was getting the hang of dancing. “Me or you?”

“You,” Poe responded. “You can spin me next time.”

Finn nodded, and Poe smiled at him before he spun him out, his smile widening at Finn’s chuckle. Their arms stretched, hands never letting go, and then Poe pulled him back in and they ended up flush together, Poe’s other hand now on the small of Finn’s back, just below the still healing wound, and Finn’s hand landed on Poe’s bicep.

Neither of them moved. Neither of them started dancing again, or swaying along to the still playing music. And Poe found himself staring at Finn’s slightly parted lips.

For just a moment, before he snapped his eyes back to Finn’s. Which was when something bonked into his leg. Something that told him “Kiss him!” in droid speak, and Poe flushed and chuckled, lightly kicking BB-8 back and sending it a warning look over his shoulder.

Shaking his head lightly, Poe looked back at Finn just in time to see him swallow and snap his eyes back up. “So,” he started, smiling softly. “Enough for this time?”

Finn cleared his throat and nodded, letting go of Poe at the same time Poe let go of him. “Yeah, I think so,” he said and took a step back. “Thanks, Poe.”

“Anytime, Finn,” Poe said and pointedly ignored BB-8 bonking into his leg and its beeping encouragements. Well, they were more demands than encouragements.

“I get to spin you next time.” Finn grinned widely at him as he started walking away backwards.

“Maybe I’ll teach you how to dip me as well!” Poe called after him, and Finn raised a hand in a silent goodbye.

Poe didn’t take his eyes off of him until he could no longer see him, and BB-8 called him an idiot.

Which he also chose to ignore and instead, he went back to working on the x-wing and humming along to the music the droid was still playing, not as loud now.

 

**\-- LESSON 2**

 

“Follow the music,” Poe told him as he bit back the chuckle that threatened to spill, all because of the almost overly concentrated look on Finn’s face. “Let loose and let your feet move on their own.”

Finn grunted low and looked back down at where their feet were shuffling along the floor, but Poe was quick to tap under his chin, before resting his hand back on Finn’s firm shoulder. “Don’t look at your feet, Finn.”

“What if I step on yours again?” Finn asked, voice lowered but just loud enough for Poe to hear it over the music coming from BB-8′s speaker. This time, it wasn’t from Leia’s home planet but something similar and just as slow. “You’re not wearing boots this time.”

“And neither are you,” Poe pointed out. They were both bare foot and in their sleep clothes, neither having bothered getting out of them considering today was an off day for both of them. Poe didn’t have training, Finn didn’t have physical therapy, what would be the point?

“Come on!” Poe smiled widely and patted Finn's shoulder, letting it rest there afterward. “Lead me through this dance, buddy. You're doing great.”

Finn sighed softly and nodded, determination and concentration appearing on his face again. “I could do without the audience though,” he admitted after a beat of silence, his eyes moving over to the left.

To the left where Snap was sitting on the spare bed in Poe's room, leaning against the wall and quietly eating his lunch, and Jess was sitting on the edge of the same bed, elbows rested on her knees and head held up in her hands, a wide and amused grin on her lips as she watched them.

“Oh, don't mind us,” she said, not moving from her position. “You two keep dancing.”

Poe made a face at her, she made a face back, and then he returned his attention to Finn, taking note of the way he was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Which caused Poe himself to snort. “Ignore those two,” he said, his smile soft again. “Pretend it's just you and me.”

BB-8 beeped loudly in protest over the music still playing softly. “And BB. Sorry, buddy, can't forget my best wingman.” The droid beeped again. “My _only_ wingman, you're right.”

Taking in a deep breath, his chest puffing out, Finn nodded and shifted his hand on Poe's hip just a little, before he started moving along to the music playing. Poe followed him, let himself be led by him. It was easy, they worked well together, although Finn's footing was clumsy and mostly uncoordinated.

At first.

After a few minutes of dancing, Finn started learning and grew more confident in his movements. And he visibly relaxed and got more comfortable, Poe noticed, the grip on his hip and hand no longer so tight but still as secure as it had started out to be.

Finn nearly, only nearly, stepped over his toes, but Poe managed to move his foot away before that and interrupted Finn's apology with a quick and encouraging “See, you're doing great!”

The space they had wasn't much, so they were moving around in circles, avoiding Jess and Snap's legs and moving around BB-8 when they came too close, but they made it work.

Ten or so minutes in, Poe lightly tapped Finn on the shoulder and grinned widely at him. “Dip me.”

Finn seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. “What?”

“Dip me, come on.” Poe gave his shoulder an encouraging pat, his grin growing wider, and his feet moving along to Finn's slow sway. “There's not enough space here for a spin, so dip me. You can do it.”

Finn looked at him, obviously uncertain, but then he nodded and moved the hand previously on Poe's hip around to the small of his back – Poe did not think about how Finn's front felt so closely pressed against his own, he didn't – and with a quick but gentle movement, he dipped him down, Poe letting himself fall because he trusted Finn to keep him from hitting the ground.

Which he did. Almost effortlessly.

And when he was brought back up, Poe was suddenly a lot closer, his nose nearly touching Finn's, and neither of them moved. And neither of them looked away from each other's lips.

Not until there was a loud whistle and not until Jess excitedly yelled “Get it, Dameron!” which had both Poe and Finn chuckling – and possibly flushing a little. A lot.

“Okay,” Poe said, giving Finn's shoulder a pat and a gentle squeeze, before he stepped back. “I think that's it for today. You did very good, Finn.” He looked over at where Jess and Snap were both grinning widely at him. “You two, get out of here. Don't you have your own rooms? Go to them.”

Jess waved a hand in his direction, but neither her nor Snap argued. They just got up and left, leaving the two alone.

Well, alone except for BB-8 who had now turned off the music and was watching them intently.

“So,” Poe started and turned to Finn. “Next ti-”

Except he was cut off, when Finn surged forward and kissed him. It was nothing more than a quick peck, but it left Poe stunned and staring at Finn, as Finn smiled, said goodbye, and left.

And Poe found himself staring at the open door, staring after Finn, for several minutes, until BB-8 bumped into his leg and his gape and staring turned into a blindingly happy smile.

 

**\-- LESSON 3**

 

The Falcon hummed softly as it sped through space toward their destination. The only other sound in the ship was the soft melody coming from BB-8 and Poe's quiet humming along to it. It was a pleasant sound, peaceful.

And Poe smiled when he felt Finn's arms move further around his middle, pulling him closer even though they were already practically pressed against each other. It wasn't uncomfortable though, it was nice. Poe's arms were loosely around Finn's neck and their foreheads were pressed together, their bodies moving in a slow sway in the section of the Falcon they were in.

Neither of them were really leading. They were just moving together, both with soft smiles on their lips.

It was nice. It was good.

Until...

“Guys!” Rey's voice was loud over the sound of BB-8's music, even though she was all the way over in the control room, and BB let out a startled beep before cutting off the music. “Will you stop being romance-y? We're almost there!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about fictional characters with me over on [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
